Blood Moon: The Beginning
by twinwolves
Summary: The begininng to the Teen Wolf AU story, Blood Moon. Warning: The story becomes more sexually driven and a lot more gore in the coming chapters. Rated M for the later updates. And just to let you know, it will be mostly revolved around Scott and Allison's relationship. And there will also be a certain bond between Scott and Stiles. POSTPONED/ POSSIBLY ABANDONED.
1. Chapter 1 Night Creepers

Author's note: This is an AU I guess. So Scott and Derek are brothers, meaning Scott was a born werewolf with bright blue eyes like Derek's. The fire still happened but no Peter, he's dead and Allison is moving to Beacon Hills to hunt werewolves; because Kate was murdered. The characters are more mysterious than ever and sad to say Stiles and Scott's friendship hasn't happened, yet.

**Blood Moon**

Beneath the nearly full moon, down past the remains of a burned down house; Deer burst out from the dead branches, hooves creating a steady rumble on the wet soil. Not far behind, two figures sprint in a loping position. The dark taller figure doesn't stay too far behind the smaller one. Three arrows discharge from the dark, seemingly coming from nowhere. The two figures easily maneuver through the thistle, avoiding the arrows as they pass by their muscular bodies. The smaller boy, with the lean body, launches himself with a small push from the ground. His breaths become of what sounds like to be growls, low and heavy but he still manages to keep steady breathing. In an instance, his right leg is pulled up over his head. It's a trap, from the hunters.

"Derek!" His voice calls out to the other. The dark figure, named Derek, skids across the dirt coming to a halt as he quickly turns around to see the boy hanging by a limb. The light from the moon shines on his face to reveal fangs. Not only fangs, but hair stretched across his jaw, resembling the comic book figure Wolverine. He steadily rises to his feet, lifting a clawed hand. Derek strikes down on the wire holding the boys ankle. He drops to the ground, letting out a painful moan.

"Hurry up Scott!" Derek says to the teenager. "The hunters aren't far behind; we need to get back to the house!" Scott lifts up his wolfed-out body and continues to stride through the woods with a small limp coming from his right ankle. They can both see the house now; it's just out of their reach. Scott's eyes shine a beautiful, supernatural light blue. Derek steps on the porch, takes a deep breath to regain his strength.

"That was close." Scott says with a smirk on his face.

"That was close?" Derek yells. "You could've gotten us killed!" His eyes stare angrily at Scott's now human face.

"I'm sorry." Scott defends himself. "How was I supposed to know there was a trip wire?" Scott's voice rises. His jaws are clenched, waiting for Derek's reply. Instead, Derek starts to walk away and says, "You should get some sleep. You have school tomorrow." Scott absorbs the words. Great, he thinks. Sophomore year in High School tomorrow! That's going to be fun. Another year as the loner who's family burned alive last year in the Hale House fire. He shakes away the thoughts, and says "Not this year."

Authors note: You guys like it? Is it getting interesting? I'm going to upload a new one in a bit after I create the next chapter. I think it would be sexy if Scott's eyes turned blue. Next will be Allison's POV from that night. Hope you enjoyed and I love the feedback!


	2. Chapter 2 Werewolf Slayers

This chapter is the hunter's side that night, introducing Allison and her father. I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RIGHFUL OWNERS.

Werewolf Slayers

In the cold mysterious night, a Red Tahoe breaks the silence in what seems to be a deserted gas station. A set of feet step out from the tall truck. A beautiful girl wearing Suedette Slouch boots moves towards the store.

"Allison," The man calls from the driver's seat. "You need money, don't you?" He gives a teasingly grin at the girl.

"No, dad." she says angrily. "I've got my own." She turns her back towards her father and continues to walk towards the store. The man's smile quickly turns into a slight frown full of anger.

The store is filled full of Twinkies, chips, sodas and more junky stuff. Allison grabs water and walks to the cash register. The middle-aged man gives her a creepy smile as he glances down to her boots.

"Nice boots." He says with a wide smirk. "Where are you heading to? You must be traveling, for a pretty girl like you shouldn't be in a dump like this." He continues. Allison gives him a shy, awkward smile.

"Beacon Hills." She explains, trying to avoid eye contact by looking out the window at her father.

"Well, you have a safe trip." He finishes, the cash register rings as he checks her out.

Allison steps back into the car, opening her water bottle for a drink.

"About thirty more minutes until we get there honey." Her father says as he lifts himself into the car. She pulls down the passenger side mirror to fix her hair. She looks at her dark circles under her soft brown eyes and covers it up with makeup. Allison thought she looked like complete utter shit. When truth is, all the girls would love to be as skinny as her and have her perfect wavy black hair. Allison is too insecure and shy to realize she was absolutely gorgeous.

The road to Beacon Hills seemed to go on forever in her mind. Everything in her world had turned around when she found out about the supernatural realm of werewolves. She couldn't believe what her father was telling her when he sat her down to talk to her about Kate's death. She hates werewolves; she will do anything to finish them off since they killed her Aunt, her best friend. Everything became a blur a she fell asleep; letting her ease away from her anger and her thoughts.

"OK I'll be there in a second." Allison's father said nervously, causing Allison to wake up.

"What's going on?" She asks groggily.

"Some of the hunters spotted our furry friends in the woods." He looked at Allison who appeared to begin to get hyped up. "You're staying in the car." He said uneasily.

"Why?" Her voice rose.

"Because you're too young and you haven't been properly trained yet Allison, that's why." Allison gave him a dirty look. She was pissed off. Not that she couldn't hunt down the bane of her existence but because her father denied her like so many times before; acting as if she were still her six year old self. The Tahoe passed a large school with a label on the building that said Beacon Hills High School. It must be the one she will be attending tomorrow she thought. The car came to a stop over a small bridge as big as two cars. "Lock the doors behind me." Her father said with all seriousness.

"Chris." A voice came from the other car as the figure met up with her father. "I saw two figures go out there." He pointed towards the woods. Chris picked up his compact bow and headed with the man to the woods. Allison felt scared. There will always be that possibility of him not coming back like Kate. That she could have just watched her father walk into his own grave.

Many minutes went by that felt like hours. Every once in a while she could hear a low rumble of growling and hooves hitting the ground; possibly from deer. The car door beside her opened up and her father climbed back in angrily.

"Did you get them?" She asked. Her father's face was full of anger and he replied with a short answer. "No." She grinned. "Maybe if you'd let me gone with you we could've gotten them." Her dads face was flushed as he started the engine to go home. Allison loved being rebellious, it gave her a satisfaction that she could do whatever she liked whenever she wanted.

And then they were both on their way back to her new house in a new town, starting all over again.


	3. Chapter 3 A New day a New Year

The first day of sophomore high school has arrived to the teenagers in Beacon Hills. The first day for the students is to establish their role and find their place in the social food chain. [Scotts POV]

**A New Day a New Year**

Scott hops out of his older brothers black Camaro into the fine air. His newly fresh haircut blows through the crisp wind. Scott is overly filled with confidence from his new outfit; a dark leather jacket with a short gray hoodie beneath, along with a plain, dark blue V-neck shirt. He slightly pulls up his black jeans and continues to walk towards the school entrance.

"Don't do anything stupid." Derek's voice calls out from the car. Scott continues to stride along the cracked side walk, letting his ego get to him. "Scott! I'm serious, lay low." Derek protests.

"I know, I know." Scott sighs. "Lay low, like every other year." He continues to walk away with a wide, crooked grin on his face. However, laying low is not on his agenda.

His skater-boy sneakers drag along the wet, cold pavement. Scott looks down to feel something following behind him. A string of dark black shoe lace has wandered out the warmth of his shoe and has dragged its way with him. Scott kneels down to fix it, tucking the shoe lace back into its place. He slowly lifts up and turns around, slamming into a dark haired girl and knocking her books all over the ground.

"Oh shit!" He apologetically says to the girl, kneeling back down to help pick up her books. "Sorry." He sighs, looking up into the girl's gorgeous brown eyes.

"It's OK." She says. "Things happen." The dark haired girl gives him a flirtatious grin, staring right back into Scott's eyes. She slowly finds her books, her hand wandering along the cement as she continues to study his adorable face.

They steadily rise from the ground. Scott hands the girl a book. "Sorry." He repeats, letting out a deep breath. "I'm Scott, by the way." He reaches out his warm hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Scott." She shakes his hand. His eyebrows raise a little, waiting for her to say something more. "Uh, I'm Allison." She continues, slowly pulling away.

"Well, nice to meet you Allison." Scott blushes, his grin widens.

"Well, see you around." Allison walks away, slightly looking back at Scott.

Who was that girl? He'd never seen her before. Is she new here? She must be new in town, there's only got to be a few thousand people in Beacon Hills. Scott thinks. He looks back over his shoulder to where Allison went. He sees her shyly talking to Lydia and eases into the conversation with his werewolf abilities.

"Love the boots. Where'd you get them?" Lydia demands. She smacks her lip gloss over her mouth and bounces her fine strawberry blonde hair.

"Uh, my mom bought them in a photo shoot in Italy." Allison rubs the back of her neck. She can't help but feel a little awkward.

"Hello new best friend!" Lydia squeals with excitement, grabbing her hand. "Come on, I'll show you around." Lydia skips away dragging Allison with her.

The bell rings for first period. Scott covers his ears, surprised by the loud buzzing, letting out a few painful groans. He looks back up from the ground to see people staring at him as if he were some alien. He clenches is jaw and walks back to class as nonchalant as he could be.

"Welcome to Honors English!" The short, fat teacher says with excitement. The students moan, expressing their undying love for being back at school. As the teacher continues his boring charade, Scott stares at his desk, spacing out as the teacher moves on to the syllabus. He feels a presence lingering over him. Almost wolf-like, he darts his head up and looks around for the wandering eye. His head stops as he focuses on the girl he met earlier, Allison. She's looking down at her paper, most likely taking notes from the teachers lecture. "Allison." He thinks. He can smell her light fragrance, a spring smell almost. Her skin so pure and fair, it almost seemed to glow. She looks up, also feeling eyes on her. Scott hesitantly looks away as she glances over to see him. Scott is the worst at faking it. He looks down back at his desk avoiding eye contact by flipping through blank papers, looking for some sort of distraction. He can still see her from the corner of his eye. She gives a small smile, remembering the boy she met earlier, a possible a friend. The bell rings yet again, a taken back Scott twitches a little. "Damn it." He thinks. "I got to get used to that." A little angrily, he walks out of class for break.

Scott slides his backpack off of his shoulders, dropping it on the ground as he crouches in the corner. It's his designated spot, the place where he usually sits, alone. A thought breaks his mind, who was watching me in class today? It couldn't have been Allison, or the kids beside him. Maybe the beady eyed blonde boy? No, he was too busy picking his skin. Derek told me to lay low, I have for now. Why would anyone be watching me? I'm not that interesting. Varieties of scenarios race through his mind. Maybe he was being too skeptical and he should just let it go. He must've looked like a whack-job talking to himself as people walked by giving him even more dirty looks. He dropped the thought and kept his mind on surviving the first day back as a loner with zero social support.

He pulls himself up, wiping off grass on his clean leather jacket. A piece of paper straggles along the sidewalk, coming to a halt on his foot. He first tries to flick it off, but the piece of paper doesn't want to let go. Scott finally reaches down and pries it off of his sneaker. It looks like a sign. Scott unfolds the paper; the wind keeps knocking it back into crumble.

"Join varsity Lacrosse! Tuesday, September 14." Scott thinks. What day is the fourteenth? That's tomorrow! He reads the rest of the paper. "You must be self-equipped with the appropriate gear. Talk to Coach Finstock in room B12 for more information." Great, Scott doesn't have any money for $200 worth of gear. Forget about, he can't have anything he wants. He drags the rest of himself to next class just before the bell rings. It seems though Lydia was talking about him, she quickly looks away when Scott glances at her. Wonder what that was about?


	4. Chapter 4 Dark In My Imagination

**Dark in My Imagination**

Allison rests her head on her arms as she sits at her desk. School surprisingly wiped her out, all those boring lectures that no one seemed to care about, even the teachers. She groans a long exasperated sigh. She doesn't feel like filling out papers, it's something she's probably going to make her dad do. Well, at least she made a few friends, Lydia, Jackson and the weird Stiles kid. They were all a trio, Stiles with an obvious crush on the cute red-head and Lydia acting completely oblivious. Jackson is the classic jerk-jock with intentions all for his personal benefits. He has the perfect hair and he's very attractive, the one who has everything but seems to have a dark hidden secret. Lydia seemed smart, intimidatingly smart. Though, she seemed to hide it. Lydia and Jackson make a cute couple; they're the head of the school. But they also have major issues, constantly bickering. And there is the other boy, he was so adorable. His dimples when he smiled made butterflies in Allison's stomach. She doesn't know why though, maybe the way he looked into her eyes. Or the way it looked like there was a flicker of iridescent blue. He seemed different, like there was also a dark hidden secret behind his adorableness. She doesn't know why but she wants to get to know him better. She recalls asking Lydia about him.

"_Who's that guy over there?" Allison asked Lydia earlier that day at break; pointing to the kid sitting alone. _

"_Where is he?" Her voice can't help but squeak a little. _

"_Over there, the one sitting alone." Lydia's eyes meet up to the where the boy was. _

"_Oh, that's Scott." She says, flipping her bangs out of her face._

"_I know his name," Allison smiles. "I mean, do you know anything about him?" _

"_Well, all I know is that he's the creep whose family burned to death last year." Her voice hints a little remorse. "Sad." _

"_His family burned to death, how?" Allison asks sympathetically. _

"_Well, there is fire and-"Lydia gets caught off._

"_Are you serious?" Allison groans. Lydia can be very sarcastic, just as much as Stiles. _

"_I don't know, they think it might have been arson. Or the gas line broke."_

"_So he has nobody?" Allison pries. _

"_Well, I think he still has a brother. His name is Derek, and he is fine!" Allison strikes her a look; not really caring how hot his brother is. "Scott though, well he's weird. Not cute or funny weird, like murderous weird. I would stay away from if I were you." _

Allison sits back up in her chair, letting out a heavy breath. She thinks that she should listen to Lydia and stay away, for now. Why would Lydia call him murderous? He didn't seem murderous at all, actually completely harmless. He did look buff, but has a lean body. Allison found his body type very attractive, almost a natural seductive; so was his smile.

She gets up and drags her way to bed, it's almost 11:00 and she should be getting some sleep. Her window is slid up, letting a nice gentle breeze in. She covers half of her body with a silky blue blanket, leaving her right foot uncovered. Her sight becomes blurry as she falls into a deep sleep.

_From the dark Allison can see an iridescent glow. Where am I? She thinks. She turns in circles, looking for something familiar, and then stops. Her head steadily rotates back to the where the blue shine is. Trees covered the figure; an eerie chill lingers over as she stares back into the darkness._

"_H-hello?" Allison asks. She can feel a shiver on her spine, making her quiver. It's cold and she seems to be in her pajamas. "Who are you?" She asks, this time more demanding. Then the figure steps out, slightly. It seems to be a boy, though, very tall; a teenager perhaps. The crunch of the leaves beneath his feet makes Allison twitch a little. He steps closer, now just a few feet away from her. "Where am I?" Allison calls out to him. No answer. "What are you doing here?" Her mind races through possible questions. But she just can't seem to find the right words. The moon sets over the cold, restless night. A faint cry of birds chirping breaks her concentration on the boy. The leaves break into fragments as he takes another step closer, regaining Allison's attention. _

"_Scott?" She seems almost certain. Her brows knit together, as she gets a better focus on his face. More leaves break as he draws closer. The darkness unveils from his face, revealing the charming boy she met earlier. It was Scott. But what was he doing out here? What was __**she**__ doing out here? He's now inches away from her. Close enough to where she could feel his breath on her, a nice minty smell, like earlier this morning. His eyes are a radiating blue. A lopsided smirk travels across his face. Allison hesitates, feeling a threat. Fangs unmask as his lips curl back. He grasps her head, lightly enough to where she can barely feel his hands on her. He draws her closer in. Allison is lost in his seductive, unnatural eyes. His head rises back, quickly but steadily. The light gives her a better look on his 'canines'. Allison doesn't know what to do, she's still, frozen in a trance. His other hand rises up to her neck, pushing away her wavy hair. His head jerks back to her neck, so hastily, all she can do is take a quick breath. Teeth sink into her neck, blood spewing everywhere. What the hell? It's all she can think. She doesn't realize until moments later, that he wasn't sucking out blood like a sparkly vampire. But instead, it seemed as if he were marking her, claiming her as his territory. Leaving a print on her, making her his. She faintly closes her eyes. His lingering presence is now almost of a comfort, she feels safe. Allison's hands draw up to his shoulder as he releases his grip on her.-_

Allison's eyes shoot open. She's panting, sweat all over her body. An annoying buzz shouts all over her room until she finally reaches an arm over and turns off her alarm clock. Her breaths ease to a steadier pace. What a weird dream. She gets up from her bed, pulling herself to the mirror. That felt so real. She thinks again. She can still feel a sting over her neck, like the bite marks were really there. She then pulls her hair all to the right side shoulder, touching her neck. She peers in closer to the mirror, noting what looks like a little bit of blood on the strap if her shirt. Also gashes of bite marks on her neck. She covers her neck back up wither her hair, so frightened she doesn't know how to react. That wasn't real, it was just a dream. She thinks. That could not possibly be real, and why would Scott be there, with glowing blue eyes?

A/N: Wouldn't you think Allison would connect the dots? Or is she really that stupid? Or maybe doesn't know that much about werewolf's yet, only that they are really hairy. Maybe. And chapter dedicated to the song Dark In My Imagination by of Verona. GREAT band. As always, love the feedback, like, so much! And I DON"T OWN TEEN WOLF OR THE CHARACTERS AT ALL. Bye.


End file.
